


Burned Valentine's Day.

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Cute, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Hummels, Love, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day, cuteness, dortmund - Freeform, reus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first Valentine's day for Mats and Marco. But unfortunately for Marco, that's not work like he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Valentine's Day.

Mats hated Valentines day. For him, that’s the most commercial day of the year after Christmas. Tbe 14th February is not the only day of the year where you can show your love to your partner. You must to show your love all the day of the year by some little attentions and words. That’s the logic of a good relationship. Show love with a stupid day per year is not a good idea for him.

It’s not logic.

Marco perfectly knew how much Mats hated valentines day, so since the debut of their relationship, they never celebrated this day. They didn’t celebrated it but Marco wanted it. 

Before Mats, Marco always celebrated this day. When he listens his friends who talk about what they gonna do the 14th February, he always feel excluded. More particulary when one of his friends ask ‘and you ? What are you going to do with Mats ?’ This moment is always so awkward for him. Marco always diverts his look and he can hear ‘oh yes ! I’m sorry ! I’ve forgot that Mats hates Valentines day.’

But this year, Marco wanted to have a different night that usually. 

He wanted to surprise Mats, show him that Valentines day can be a very happy day without make too much. So for that, he had prepared a plan since many days to passed a truly good evening and night with his boyfriend. 

‘You sure that’s Mats will be ok with all these stuff ?’ Asked Marcel who was sit behind the Kitchen bar.  
‘And why not ? He never celebrates Valentines day. This is the occasion !’

Marcel scrunched his nose before took a banana into the fruit basket.

‘And why he hates Valentines day ? It’s not if he hasn’t a person in his life. He tells you ?’  
‘I really don’t know..’ Said Marco shrugging his shoulders.

For the first time since he was with Mats, Marco was behind the stove. Usually, it was always Mats who cooked. He loved make some cool and delicious dishes for Marco, his friends and family. Maybe after his career as football player, he could began a career of cook. Marco was just a dick at cooking but that’s a special day for Mats and him. So he decided to make an effort.

‘I think that’s he has a worst experience in the past and maybe since that day, he hates 14th February.’  
‘And you’re seriously gonna make the dinner ? You know that you’re not ab..’  
‘I’m able to ! So shut up and give me the salt !’ Cut Marco.

Marcel laughed at him before put his hands in the air to looks innoncent and took the salt. 

‘Here, chef !’

~~~~

‘Fuck… No ! Holy shit !’

Marco ran through the house without really knowing what to do. His surprise was beginning to turn into a nightmare. While Marco taking his time in the bathroom to be super perfect for his man, he completly forgot the dishes simmering on the fire and smelled burnt. 

Marco tried to save his preparations but it was useless. All of the dishes was good to go to the bin. Marco didn’t know what to do. Now that the food was burned and uneatable, Marco gave up. And Mats who was going back in lesse than half an hour…

Marco wanted to cry at that moment. So badly. He was angry against himself, angry against his narcissism. It was his fault and the fault of the lot of time that he spent in the bathroom. If he had done everything correctly, he would be starting to decorate their home. A little, very simply. 

~~~~

‘Honey, I’m home ! I’m so ti… Oh my god, what’s smells like that ? Marco ? Everything’s ok ??’

Mats removed his jacket of his shoulders and let dropped his bag onto the floor before enter into the living room. Some smoked floated in the air, near the ceiling. 

‘Marco ? Please, talk ! Where are you ?’

When Mats came in the dining room, he discovered Marco, in an amazing black suit with a beautiful red bow tie. 

‘Don’t scream over me.. ‘ Breathed Marco.

Mats could hear the tears in his voice, she was shaking. And even if he had his head down, he could feel that Marco was crying. 

‘Marco.. Why do you want me to cry over you ?’

Marco raised his head towards Mats. His cheeks were red and wet like his beautiful green eyes. Mats bit his lower lips while he approached him. Marco had detached all the petals of the red roses that he early bought in the afternoon to decorate the dining room. 

All the petals were at his feets, creating a red carpet around the chair where he was sit. 

‘Darling.. Talk to me..’ Whispered Mats.

Mats could see the mess that where was the kitchen. The disorder was everywhere. Food, gravy, dishes and ustensils everywhere. Mats ran a hand over his face. 

‘What did you do… ? However you know that you’re...’  
‘I’m sorry, ok ? I’m really sorry Mats. I know how much I’m not able to cooking, I’m a fucking dick at this and I’m sorry for your kitchen, I promise you that I’ll clean everything, from floor to ceiling and I…’  
‘God, Marco, stop ! Calm down !’

A hand onto Marco’s mouth, Mats laughed, crounching near him. Marco, who frowned, wiped his moist cheeks, sniffling slightly.

‘Why are you laughing.. ? It’s not funny Mats..’  
‘Yes, it is.’

Mats looked around him, an another time, slipped his tongue between his full and dry lips. 

‘That’s for me ?’  
‘That was.. That..’

Marco took a deep breath and let his head down, playing with his fingers. 

‘I just wanted to… You know.. I know you hate Valentines day. I know it Mats but I thought that will be a good idea to celebrate it for once.. For the first time.. I wanted to be beautiful for you and you know how I can be long in the bathroom so.. I forgot the preparations on fire and they burned… I just wanted to give you an amazing diner and an amazing night.. I missed everything…’  
‘Everything ? The evening is not over.’

The red raised his head to fix hid eyes into those of his lover. 

‘Really ? You’re not angry.. ?’ Said Marco, with a little voice.  
‘Spend our Valentines day to clean the kitchen, eat pasta on the floor, among the roses’ petals !’  
‘That’s the worst Valentines day of the world Mats… Not romantic, not sensual, not..’  
‘But that’s what I want honey.’

Mats took Marco’s hands between his and twined their fingers together. 

‘I don’t want the same Valentines day that the others. I don’t want the cliché of a perfect evening with some candles and chocolate and champagne.. I want a unique Valentines day, which looks like us.’

For the first time since the debut of the evening, Marco smiled and laughed. 

‘You’re serious Mats ? You think that eat on the floor looks like us ?’  
‘We’re not like the other Marco and you know it. Our relationship is the most unique and wonderful of the world.’  
‘You’re the craziest man of the world, you know that ?’  
‘But you love me.’

And on these words, Marco slipped of his chair to let his body dropped into the strongest arms of Mats. The man with the dark curls took his boy into his arms, against his chest before put a peck onto his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, his eyelids, his burning cheeks and finally his fine and moist pinky lips. 

A hand against his neck, Mats slipped his fingers tips into his soft and bright hair. The kiss was slow, sensual. A kiss with all the love of the wolrd. 

With all their love. 

‘So.. You think that’s the kitchen and the dishes are to be clean by themself ?’ Asked Mats with a smirk onti his face.   
‘Shut up Hummels and kiss me on the floor.’  
‘Among the petals ?’  
‘Among the petals.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii all !   
> This is a little one shot with a looooot of dialogues and not much details but yeah. I wanted fluff and cute kind of little work, that different that I made usually.   
> Maybe you have some requests ? I'll take them if you have !  
> I hope you like it, a little comment will be nice, thx 


End file.
